


Przyjaźń = Zło

by Krolewskie_Archiwa_Canterlotu



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-15 16:06:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12324324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krolewskie_Archiwa_Canterlotu/pseuds/Krolewskie_Archiwa_Canterlotu
Summary: Cały personel w zamku Canterlot wie, że gdy siedmioletnia Twilight Sparkle ma jakiś problem, właściwą reakcją jest „niech Celestia się tym zajmie”. Ale tym razem? Uczennica Celestii wymyśliła dość niespodziewaną teorię.Tak, z tym trzeba coś zrobić.





	Przyjaźń = Zło

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Friendship = Evil](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/329859) by PaulAsaran. 



> Tłumaczenie: Midday Shine  
> Korekta: ReedMan, Lyokoheros  
> Prereading: WierzbaGames

**W Pałacu Ksiąg**

Popołudniowe słońce prześwitywało przez okna zamku, oświetlając marmurowe kolumny w domu Celestii. Ona sama zaś biegła truchtem obok swej sekretarki, Raven; do jej warg przyklejony był jej oficjalny uśmiech. Nie byłoby dobrze, gdyby strażnicy lub zamkowi słudzy dowiedzieli się, że wystarczył jeden magiczny wypadek, żeby sprowokować ją do cwału.

– Jak źle to wygląda?

Raven poprawiła okulary, nie spuszczając wzroku z obranego celu.

– Najlepiej będzie, jak sama zobaczysz.

Przeciętny obywatel uznałby, że strażnicy, którzy pilnowali drzwi, otworzyli je normalnie. Wręcz stoicko. Celestia nie była jednak przeciętną obywatelką; jej czujne oko wyłapało, że poruszali się nieznacznie szybciej niż zwykle i unikali jej wzroku. Z doświadczenia wiedziała, że u strażników odpowiadało to błaganiu o pomoc, jako że to, co działo się po drugiej stronie drzwi, zdecydowanie przekraczało ich kompetencje.

Królewska Biblioteka Canterlotu. Pięć kondygnacji zwojów i ksiąg. Najwspanialsza kolekcja literatury w kraju, obiekt zazdrości historyków i intelektualistów. Lista kucyków, oczekujących na dostęp, sięgała pięciu lat wstecz, a nadgorliwi badacze majstrowali przy fizycznym spisie imion przynajmniej dwanaście razy w ciągu ostatniej dekady (i tak mniej niż zazwyczaj). Regały były nieskazitelnie czyste, a każda półka i przegroda polakierowane na błysk i wymieniane co miesiąc, by podtrzymać wizerunek. Złociste światło sączyło się przez okna, starannie rozmieszczone pod sklepieniem, zapewniając idealne oświetlenie do czytania na każdej kanapie, poduszce i każdym fotelu oraz przy każdym biurku.

W chwili obecnej światło to padało na całe rzędy pustych regałów. Celestia położyła uszy po sobie, zdając sobie nagle sprawę z prawdziwej skali problemu. Zerknęła na swoją sekretarkę, nerwowo poprawiającą krawat.

– Zajmę się tym. Wróć, proszę, do swoich obowiązków i poinformuj personel, że do biblioteki nie ma wstępu do odwołania.

Raven, wcielenie spokoju, kiwnęła głową i odeszła w kierunku drzwi.

– Powodzenia, Celestio.

Zebrawszy się w sobie, Celestia zdecydowanym krokiem ruszyła naprzód, gotowa stawić czoła najnowszej katastrofie. Domyślała się, że znalezienie powodu zniknięcia książek nie zajmie dużo czasu. Przypuszczenie to potwierdziło się, gdy skręciła za pierwszy róg, a jej oczom ukazał się główny hol czytelniczy biblioteki. Widok był tak niezwykły, że Celestia stanęła jak wryta i powoli wypuściła oddech.

Książkowe twierdze to jedno, ale to? To był książkowy _pałac_. Niski mur zewnętrzny, zbudowany z powieści przygodowych, wznosił się nad fosą pełną harlekinów (zdaniem genialnej twórczyni tej wspaniałej budowli, były to najgorsze literackie zbrodnie). Most zwodzony zrobiony był z podręczników do stolarstwa. Przechodząc wzdłuż tej niewytłumaczalnie solidnej konstrukcji, Celestia zauważyła, że ściany samego pałacu wydawały się być zbudowane z dzieł wielkich naukowców i filozofów ostatnich pięciu wieków.

Istna skarbnica wiedzy.

Gdy dotarła do opuszczonej kraty, skonstruowanej z poradników kowalskich, Celestia zrobiła to, co zrobiłby każdy przyjezdny dygnitarz: zapukała.

Z pobliskiej wieży książek o samopomocy dał się słyszeć cienki, źrebięcy głos:

– Wynocha! Głupki nie mają wstępu do Pałacu Ksiąg!

Na wargi Celestii wypełzł lekki uśmiech.

– Czy to znaczy, że będę musiała przeprowadzić oblężenie?

W odpowiedzi rozległ się imponująco długi i głośny wdech, a następnie z okienka wieży wychynęła mała, fioletowa główka.

– K-księżniczko! Proszę, nie oblężaj mojego pałacu! Jest nowy i pełen książek, a ja nie chcę odkładać ich wszystkich na półki – to powiedziawszy, Twilight ponownie zniknęła w środku. – Spike, przestań gryźć „Rozprawę o obronie narodowej” Haydriana! To narodowe dziewictwo Prancji!

Okazało się, że Celestia była dostatecznie wysoka, by unieść podbródek ponad mury pałacu. Rozejrzała się zatem po wielkim dziedzińcu, wybrukowanym podręcznikami murarstwa. Warownia, wybudowana na planie ośmiokąta, była imponująca; na każdym narożniku wznosiła się wieża. Pewien kucyk musiał sporo przeczytać o projektowaniu zamków.

– Moja droga uczennico, po cóż ci takie obwarowania? Otwórz wrota, a będziemy mogły zacząć pertraktacje.

Twilight galopem odbiegła od wejścia, wyłożonego przedklasycznymi rozprawami naukowymi o architekturze, niosąc na grzbiecie malutkiego, fioletowego smoka, ssącego kosmyk z jej grzywy. Klaczka zatrzymała się w połowie dziedzińca, a jej oczy zrobiły się wielkie jak spodki.

– P-pertraktacje? A to nie znaczy, że zaatakujesz, jeśli pójdą nie tak?

– Uspokój się, Twilight. Nasze rozmowy nigdy nie idą nie tak. – Celestia zrobiła krok w tył i stanęła przed papierową kratą. – Może mnie wpuścisz, z łaski swojej? Niezbyt dyplomatycznie jest rozmawiać z przyjezdnymi dygnitarzami przez bramę.

Twilight, podkulając ogon, z wahaniem podeszła do kraty.

– To nie jest zasadzka, prawda? Cadance i Shining mnie nie napadną?

Celestia uniosła brew na tak konkretną wzmiankę o księżniczce Cadance i bracie Twilight.

– Obiecuję. Oni nawet nie wiedzą, że tu jestem.

Twilight westchnęła. Jej róg rozbłysnął, a książki o kowalstwie pofrunęły na dziedziniec, układając się w schludną piramidkę.

– Dobrze, księżniczko. Ufam ci.

Na Celestii duże wrażenie zrobił fakt, że brama nawet się nie zachwiała, gdy książki zniknęły. Musiała nisko się pochylić i złożyć skrzydła, żeby się przecisnąć; a gdy wreszcie jej się udało, Twilight pieczołowicie odbudowała kratę.

Siadając na środku dziedzińca, Celestia ostentacyjnie rozejrzała się po Pałacu Ksiąg. Gdy skupiła się bardziej na Twilight, przez myśl przemknęło jej, że ta mała mogłaby pewnego dnia zostać architektem najwyższej klasy, gdyby tylko tego zapragnęła. Twilight tymczasem klapnęła na wprost Celestii i usadziła Spike’a w pobliżu. Ignorując ślinę w swojej grzywie, machała mu nad głową rubinowym smoczkiem, szczebiocząc i chichocząc, podczas gdy maluch wyciągał pazurki w jego kierunku.

Wtem najwyraźniej przypomniała sobie, że to miało być poważne spotkanie dwóch przywódczyń. Natychmiast włożyła smoczek w rozwartą paszczkę Spike’a i zwróciła się ku Celestii. Minę miała poważną, a głowę trzymała tak wysoko, że Celestia widziała jej podbródek – i to pomimo że ledwie sięgała Celestii do kolan.

– _Ehem_ , co ja, Pani na Księgach, mogę zrobić, by mieć pewność, że mój pałac pozostanie nieoblężnięty?

Starając się z całych sił, żeby w jej uśmiech nie wkradła się uszczypliwość, Celestia tak długo naciskała na pyszczek Twilight, aż szyja małej znalazła się w mniej bolesnej pozycji. Przy okazji wyczyściła też grzywę swojej uczennicy jednym szybkim zaklęciem.

– Możesz zacząć od wyjaśnienia, dlaczego zbudowałaś książkowy pałac na samym środku mojej biblioteki. Byłam pewna, że to moje suwerenne terytorium; chyba że próbujesz je podbić?

Twilight pokręciła głową tak szybko, że grzywka obiła się o jej pyszczek.

– Nie, nie! Nigdy nie ośmieliłabym się podbijać twojego szuw… sutere… twojej biblioteki.

– Więc po co ci ten pałac?

Uśmiech Twilight zniknął, a jej brwi zmarszczyły się, tworząc prawdopodobnie najbardziej ponurą z jej min. Wyglądało to raczej, jakby zjadła cierpkie winogrono, ale Celestia powstrzymała się od śmiechu. Cudem.

– Chroni mnie przed takimi głupkami, jak Shiny i Cadance.

Celestia zastrzygła uszami i przekrzywiła głowę.

– Myślałam, że kochasz Shining Armora. I wiele razy mówiłaś mi, że Cadance jest najlepszą opiekunką wszech czasów.

Krzyżując przednie nogi, naburmuszona Twilight odwróciła głowę i wbiła wzrok w podłogę.

– Shining jest wspaniały. Cadance jeszcze wspanialsza. Ale Shining i Cadance razem to jak kupki Spike’a: okropieństwo.

– Czemu?

Twilight uniosła kopytka.

– Bo oni powinni się bawić _ze mną_ , nie ze sobą! – po tych słowach zaczęła dreptać w kółko, machając ogonem i wbijając wzrok w dywan. – Ciągle tylko się na siebie gapią, a mnie ignorują. Śmieją się ze mnie za moimi plecami. Wieczorami wychodzą się bawić, a ja nie mogę z nimi pójść. Założę się, że chodzą do biblioteki beze mnie. _Beze mnie!_ – krzyknęła, wbijając w Celestię załzawione oczy, pełne świętego oburzenia. – O takiej porze biblioteka na pewno jest już zamknięta! Oni muszą dokonywać złamania!

– Chyba raczej „dokonywać _włamania_ ”.

– Tak, właśnie!

Mimo silnej woli, Celestia nie zdołała powstrzymać chichotu na widok nadąsanej Twilight.

– Nie sądziłam, że potrafisz być taka zazdrosna.

– Nie jestem zazdrosna! – Twilight tupnęła kilka razy, by podkreślić swoje, w założeniu zapewne głębokie, oświadczenie. – Doszłam tylko do wniosku, że przyjaźń to zło.

Ostatnie zdanie zaskoczyło Celestię.

– Uważasz, że przyjaźń jest zła?

Twilight uroczyście kiwnęła głową.

– Tak samo zła, jak mama, kiedy chowała słoik z ciastkami na antymagicznej półce, której nie cierpiałam. Były tam różne rzeczy, na które według rodziców, byłam „za mała”. Przecież jestem już duża!

– Och, Twilight. – Celestia, nieco zirytowana, potrząsnęła głową i nachyliła się, by spojrzeć klaczce w oczy. – Przyjaźń nie jest zła. Jest tak daleka od zła, jak to tylko możliwe.

– Nie. Jest zła. – Twilight usiadła, skrzyżowała nogi i ponownie kiwnęła głową, tym razem z dużą dozą pewności siebie. – Robisz mi test, prawda? Mogę to udowodnić!

Celestia uniosła brew, wyprostowała się i skinęła zachęcająco.

– Proszę bardzo. Udowodnij.

Twilight nie dała sobie tego powtarzać.

– Przez przyjaźń Shining Armor i Cadance przestali się mną interesować.

W bibliotece zapadła cisza. Celestia czekała na ciąg dalszy, ale Twilight zdawała się sądzić, że powiedziała dość.

– Musisz się bardziej postarać.

Oczy klaczki rozszerzyły się, ale tylko na chwilę. Mała przygarbiła się i uśmiechnęła się chytrze, jak gdyby Celestia właśnie rzuciła jej wyzwanie.

– Wiedziałam, że to test! Wyprowadziłam na to wzór. To będzie łatwizna.

– Wzór dowodzący, że przyjaźń to zło? – Celestia uśmiechnęła się ponownie; ten mały kucyk wpadał czasem na przedziwne pomysły. – Muszę to zobaczyć.

– Jasne! Już… ee… – Twilight rozejrzała się po książkowym dziedzińcu. – Em… zaraz wrócę – to powiedziawszy, pocwałowała do wieży, w której była wcześniej; tej zbudowanej z książek o samopomocy.

Celestia tymczasem zerknęła na Spike’a. Maluch zagaworzył do niej, na wargach mając błyszczące resztki rubinu, z których ona cierpliwie oczyściła go czarami. Kiedy zaczął ssać własny ogon, uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

– Nie mogę się już doczekać, kiedy dorośniesz na tyle, żeby móc przemówić jej do rozumu, kiedy znów zacznie się tak wygłupiać.

Pogłaskawszy go po brzuszku, usłyszała rozbawiony chichot. Smok próbował złapać jeden z jej złotych butów, ale ona przezornie trzymała go poza zasięgiem małych pazurków. Dość, że straciła już jeden komplet.

– Zaczynamy! – Twilight przycwałowała z powrotem, lewitując za sobą duży notatnik oraz pióro. Następnie usiadła przed Celestią, unosząc kolano i podbródek w pozie, która zapewne miała być królewska. Celestii dziwnym trafem przypominało to jedną z jej własnych póz. – Oto dowód, że przyjaźń to… chwileczkę. – Klaczka wyrwała z notatnika jedną kartkę, a potem następną.

W tym czasie Celestia zdążyła zauważyć na nich coś, co wyglądało na bardzo niezadowolone podobizny Shining Armora i Cadance, złożone z kresek i kółek oraz atakowane przez jakiegoś książkowego potwora.

– _Ehem._ – Twilight ponownie przybrała pozę wykładowcy. – Oto dowód, że przyjaźń to zło. Najpierw przywołam cytat ze znanego czarodzieja, Crumpet Cruncha: „Związki wymagają czasu i pieniędzy”. To wersja skrócona, nawiasem mówiąc.

Klaczka zapisała w notesie równanie:  Związek = Czas x Pieniądze.

– Oczywiście, „przyjaźń” to po prostu inna nazwa na „związek”, więc…

Pod pierwszym równaniem Twilight napisała:  Przyjaźń = Czas x Pieniądze.

Na to stwierdzenie Celestia uniosła brew, ale postanowiła milczeć. Musiała przyznać, że tok myślenia Twilight był intrygujący.

Jej uczennica, coraz pewniejsza swego z każdym słowem, kontynuowała wyjaśnienia:

– Zaś według Bena Pranksina, wynalazcy i doradcy Smart Cookie, czas to pieniądz.

Pojawiło się zatem następne równanie:  Czas = Pieniądze.

– Po podstawieniu otrzymamy…

Przyjaźń = Pieniądze x Pieniądze

– Czyli…

Przyjaźń = Pieniądze 2

Celestia nie wiedziała, co ją bardziej zaskoczyło: czy że Twilight dokonała tak dziwnych skojarzeń, czy że sama nauczyła się podstaw algebry w wieku zaledwie siedmiu lat. Na pewno nie było tego w jej dotychczasowym programie nauczania. Należało wobec tego pomyśleć o wysłaniu jej na bardziej zaawansowane zajęcia. Byłoby to nawet powodem do dumy, gdyby Celestia nie musiała się głowić, dokąd właściwie Twilight zmierzała.

Twilight tymczasem uniosła wysoko kopytko, jakby chciała przyciągnąć uwagę zasłuchanej publiki; oczy miała zamknięte, a minę poważną.

– A teraz właściwy dowód! W „Księdze słońca i księżyca” piszą: „Pieniądze mają w sobie pierwiastek zła”.

Pióro posłusznie podstawiło do wzoru:

Przyjaźń = (√Zło) 2

– A zatem…

Przyjaźń = Zło 

– I tak właśnie dowiodłam, że przyjaźń to zło. – Twilight mocno kiwnęła głową i przelewitowała notatnik ku Celestii. – Możesz sprawdzić moje równania, księżniczko. Na pewno wszystko się zgadza.

Celestia nie wzięła notatnika. Patrzyła tylko na zapis dowodu, w myślach próbując znaleźć wszystkie sposoby obalenia go. Było ich wiele. Powoli przeniosła wzrok na Twilight. Zazwyczaj jej milczenie sprawiało, że klaczka stopniowo robiła się coraz bardziej niepewna. Wówczas Celestia praktycznie widziała kółka zębate, obracające się w głowie małej, gdy szukała błędu.

Zamiast tego widziała Twilight, która była święcie przekonana o prawdziwości tego, co właśnie przedstawiła.

Jak jej powiedzieć, że nie miała racji, nie raniąc jej serduszka?

– Twilight, proszę natychmiast odłożyć na miejsca wszystkie części Pałacu Ksiąg. Kiedy skończysz, porozmawiamy sobie z twoim bratem i księżniczką Cadance.

Kiedy zrozumieją uczucia Twilight, będą mogli na przykładzie wykazać jej błąd.

Zszokowanej Twilight opadła szczęka, a jej oczy zrobiły się wielkie jak spodki. Magiczna aura zniknęła, a notatnik upadł na podłogę.

– A-ale to zajmie wieki! I nie chcę gadać z tymi głupkami!

Celestia uniosła brew.

Twilight zatrzasnęła pyszczek, a jej zęby stuknęły. Uszy położyła po sobie, a ogon podkuliła.

– Tak, księżniczko…

Gdy Twilight zabrała się za sprzątanie zrobionego przez siebie, całkiem sporego bałaganu, Celestia zerknęła ponownie na równania w notatniku. Prześledziła wzrokiem każdy etap, podczas gdy w jej umyśle na nowo rozbrzmiewał mini-wykład klaczki. Ostatnia linijka wyróżniała się na tle pozostałych.

Przyjaźń = Zło 

Wydawszy długie, ciężkie westchnienie, księżniczka poważnie oznajmiła małemu, śpiącemu smokowi:

– Zdaje się, że przed nami jeszcze długa droga.


End file.
